User blog:CraftedHammer/Wiki News: Happy Boxing Day!
Wiki News December 26, 2014 Written By CraftedHammer Welcome back to another issue of Wiki News! We have alot for you today! So, to start us off, I just want to wish you a Happy Boxing Day, because this is everyones favourite holiday, right? (Sorry about my spelling of favourite, I'm Canadian) It seems like, "Hey, Christmas is over, so let's celebrate boxes." So today, since Christmas just ended, for those of you that celebrate Christmas or Hanukkah, or anything else that you get gifts from, write what your favourite gift was in the comments below! I'll write it in this news right below this paragraph. Please only write one thing. So, start writing! CraftedHammer iPad Mini Showcases The Legend Of The Ice Spikes Map This map is being made by the founder of this wiki himself.... 652Graystripe!!! Unfortunately, it has not been realeased yet, but will be realeased soon.Read about it here: Adventure Map: Legend of the Ice Spikes652Graystripe I had an idea earlier today, and decided to make an adventure map. I hope it will be out by Christmas. Plotline: A man's wife is taken by an unknown force, and he must rescue her. But to do so, he must leave their warm, cozy house and venture into the cruel winter night of the Ice Spikes... alone except for a magical bow his father passed down to him, from generations back. This adventure promises to be action-packed and dangerous, just like we all like 'em. I used the seed from a video I did. It should be on my channelif you want it. It's a really amazing seed - ice spikes right beside spawn. Wiki News So, there's ALOT of news on the wiki this week. I'm gonna start off with our new Instagram account, run my yours truely. We are trying to spread the word about the wiki, so I started it. You can get to it by clicking here, or you can find the link on the home page, in the media section right underneath Youtube. Of course, if you haven't noticed by now, the wiki has a new name! The name has been changed to Minecraft PC Wiki. Don't be suprised if the wiki undergoes alot of changes throughout the next little while. I didn't get a chance to say this last issue because I didn't know about it yet., but the wiki has a new bureaucrat! Promoted from admin on the 21st, SilverHexxitFightsis now bureaucrat! Congratulations, Silver! Minecraft News There is no new Minecraft news today. Sorry everyone. Server News Rinzler has a few messages for all server users. The server has been very inactive lately, so we need to get working again and get this map finished. Rinzler said that if you are inactive for too long, you will be un-whitelisted. I'm sure if you have a good excuse like vacation or something, it's all good, but if you never go on the server anyways, what's the point of being whitelisted? Please help out around the server and build more stuff. Also, we want you to build stuff for the map, not build random things in the middle of nowhere for yourself. You can do it every now and then, but we need this map done, so not too much. I figured today I would make a slideshow of pictures of what's been done in the server. 2014-12-26_13.38.28.png|"Mansion" Built by craftedhammer. 2014-12-26_13.40.40.png|"Plaza" Built by 652Graystripe. 2014-12-26_13.42.20.png|"MC's House" by Rinzler135 and 652Graystripe. 2014-12-26_13.44.41.png|"Treehouse" By 652Graystripe. 2014-12-26_13.45.57.png|"Archery" By Gonderal. 2014-12-26_13.47.36.png|"Floating Island" By 652Graystripe and Rinzler135. 2014-12-26_13.50.19.png|"Spleefing Arena" by 652Graystripe. 2014-12-26_13.53.01.png|"Credits" By Rinzler135. 2014-12-26_13.54.19.png|"Spleef's House" by 652Graystripe and Rinzler135. 2014-12-26_13.55.42.png|"Bridge" by Rinzler135 2014-12-26_13.56.28.png|"Bridge Of Light" By 652Graystripe. 2014-12-26_13.57.27.png|"Main Walkway" By Rinzler135 2014-12-26_13.58.27.png|"Spawn" By Rinzler135 2014-12-26_15.00.55.png|"Mountain Top House" by SilverLongSword. Add Your Own Photos From The Server! I will be putting photos of the server on the Instagram too, so look out for them! Comics So, last issue the comic ended up being pretty popular, so I decided that I'm gonna have a few comics in each issue, and I'll make some of my own, as suggested by XxPercyJacksonxX. Mine is the first one. Also, every now and then I will have themes for that week. This weeks theme is Punny. Hope you enjoy! LikeABlock1000 Needs Help! Gray has asked me to preview this video from his Youtube channel. Please help out! Thanks For Reading! So, I believe that is it for this issue of Wiki News. Look out for the next issue, which will come out sometime between December 31st to January 4th. Thanks for reading, and have a Happy Boxing Day! Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki News